


Динозавр

by Fandom_Person_of_Interest_2015 (Fandom_Person_of_Interest_2014), veliri



Series: Драбблы G-PG13 [5]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Action, Fluff, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 15:42:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4397678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Person_of_Interest_2014/pseuds/Fandom_Person_of_Interest_2015, https://archiveofourown.org/users/veliri/pseuds/veliri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Джон многое повидал, но есть вещи, которые до сих пор выводят его из себя.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Динозавр

За свою жизнь Джон успел повидать много всякого дерьма, и боли, и жестокости, и страданий. Он был военным, был спецагентом, а сейчас тайно спасает от смерти людей — сложно подумать, что ему удалось _не запачкаться_. И все-таки есть вещи, которые даже спустя все эти годы вызывают крупную дрожь и ослепляющую волну ярости.

— Мистер Риз, я отправил вам координаты, — доносится голос Финча в наушнике, и Джон не спешит отвечать: он слишком занят тем, что вжимает педаль газа до упора и периодически вылетает на встречку, обгоняя другие машины.

Похитили семилетнего мальчика, и одному богу известно, что с ним собираются делать.

(Впрочем, Джон не верит в бога и в любом случае не допустит, чтобы произошло непоправимое.)

То и дело доносится визг тормозов — Джон не утруждает себя соблюдением правил дорожного движения, — и Финч на том конце линии начинает обеспокоенно дышать. Это почти незаметно, но Джон-то знает, каких усилий Финчу стоит не попросить его быть осторожным.

Когда Джон добирается до места, где и должны удерживать мальчика, Финч охает:

— Я кое-что нашел, мистер Риз. Это преступная сеть, которая занимается поставкой детей для съемок порнографических фильмов. Они похищают детей из неблагополучных семей или сирот, таких как Джеймс, и доставляют заказчику, — голос у Финча слегка прерывается, и Джон, вылезающий из машины и проверяющий оружие, может его понять.

— Финч, — говорит Джон перед тем, как выбить дверь какого-то полузаброшенного здания. — Все будет хорошо.

Обычно Джон держит свои обещания.

Он успевает — мальчика, Джеймса, еще не успели никуда увезти. Он сидит на стуле в углу, связанный и с заклеенным ртом: наверное, похитителей раздражало, что ребенок плачет. Джон очень хочет попросить его закрыть глаза.

Охраны не так много — никого, с кем Джон не смог бы расправиться. Он узнает одного из мужчин — это предполагаемый похититель, именно его зафиксировали камеры в момент похищения, и Джон не задумываясь бьет руками — сильно, не чувствуя саднящих костяшек.

Когда все кончено, Джон торопливо распутывает веревки и предельно аккуратно отрывает кусок серебристой ленты.

— Привет, Джимми, не бойся. Я отвезу тебя домой. 

У мальчика русые с рыжиной волосы и светло-карие заплаканные глаза, но он неуверенно улыбается Джону. А потом вдруг лезет под стул и что-то достает — кажется, какую-то игрушку.

— Вы молодец, мистер Риз, — Джон представляет, как Гарольд облегченно выдыхает и, возможно, снимает очки, чтобы устало потереть глаза. Джон улыбается.

Джеймс всю дорогу сидит молча, пока Джон везет его обратно в приют. И только у самого крыльца мальчик вдруг говорит:

— Спасибо вам. Вот, возьмите.

И неожиданно протягивает Джону свою игрушку. Тот медлит всего пару секунд, прежде чем принять подарок. Это резиновый динозавр, старый и потрепанный, местами слезла краска, где-то видны следы зубов. Джон думает, что этот динозавр, наверное, очень много значит для Джеймса. Может, это воспоминания о другой жизни или о человеке, который сделал ему такой подарок. Джон не знает наверняка, но понимает, что не должен отказываться.

— И тебе спасибо, — отзывается он и, не удержавшись, треплет мальчика по волосам.

— Мистер Риз? — окликает Финч, когда мальчик выходит из машины и стучит в дверь приюта.

— Как ты отнесешься к новому домашнему любимцу, Гарольд? — повисает напряженная тишина, и Джон смеется. — Я шучу. Джеймс подарил мне свою игрушку.

(Обычно Гарольд настаивает, чтобы на его столе не было ничего, кроме мониторов и кружки с чаем, но на этот раз, Джон не сомневается, он не станет возражать против сувенира.)


End file.
